Safe House
by BlackHairedRaven24
Summary: Edward is constantly under surveillance, whether he knows it or not. He is protected under the watchful eyes of his teachers, and even some of his classmates. They were planted his life for one thing, to keep him alive. His life is threatened under the protection of his classmate, Bella Swan. Will she do her job and get him to safety, or will their history get in the way? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Edward is constantly under surveillance, whether he knows it or now. He is protected under the watchful eyes of his teachers, and even some of his classmates. They were planted his life for one thing, and one thing only… to keep him alive. His life is threatened under the protection of his classmate, Bella Swan. Will she do her job and get him to safety, or will their history get in the way?

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Mr. Mason's lecture was barely audible. His voice was obstructed by the constant chattering of Jessica Stanley, who I had the misfortune to sit next to. I kept my eyes fixated on the projection above me, hoping that it would block out the nonsense she was spouting.

There was barely a minute left in class, and these notes weren't going to write themselves. The sound of the warning bell resonated around the room just as I was finished packing up.

I gathered my things, and headed for the door, only to pause to remind myself that I had to wait for Jessica. More so than usual, I've found myself walking with her to my next class. Although her company was anything but pleasant, her presence gave me comfort. There was nothing worse than the pity in other people's eyes when they saw that you were walking to class alone.

Or at least that's how it felt for me.

"Mike threatened to hit me," Jessica began. She lowered her voice, which was unusual for her usually loud nature.

"Why do you still stay with him?" I asked. From our previous conversations, she always commented on how often they fight.

"He doesn't make me feel so alone." Her reasoning made me roll my eyes. Although I understood where she was coming from. Jessica's family didn't have much, no matter how much she wanted everyone to believe it was the opposite. The way Mike dotes on her probably outweighs his short temper.

I still argued, however, "Get out before it's too late- before he acts on his threats."

She crossed her arms in annoyance, "Whatever Bella." She scoffed, "What would you know about relationships anyways? You don't even have a boy friend." Ah, good old Jessica Stanley was back.

Her sudden change of demeanor was probably due to the fact that we were making our way to Lauren Mallory. This was an every day transition. Jessica and I would walk the same way to our second period classes, and I would leave her behind seeing as my class was further from our usual walkway.

It wasn't so bad. Lauren didn't acknowledge me, and I didn't acknowledge her. It's really funny how high school changes people.

Lauren and I were the best of friends back in junior high. Suddenly, Tanya Denali came along, and they were inseparable. It wouldn't have been a bad thing if Lauren's personality wasn't influenced by Tanya's bitchy demeanor.

You see, Lauren use to be the sweetest girl. Why else would I befriend her in the first place? She made a turn for the worse when she gained Tanya as a friend. I guess it's true what they say, birds with the same feather flock together. Or in their case, bitches with matching devil horns.

I waved goodbye to Jessica, and continued making my way to my Trigonometry class. I went at a slow pace seeing as I was always the first ones there anyways.

I dreaded this class. Every day.

It was bad enough that I hadn't learned anything from my previous math teacher. The fact that _he _was in that class made it so much worse. Oh, but the worst thing of all?

Seating charts.

Our lovely teacher decided to put us next to each other. I shouldn't complain. Although being near him made me uncomfortable, it made it easier for me to do my job. I still question as to why I took on this job in the first place.

But wait, no I didn't. Not voluntarily at least. My supervisor saw my potential, and thought it was best to finally put me in the field. I argued with him, stating that my emotions would just compromise the whole mission. He disagreed and stated that my past relationship with _him _ would come in handy; saying that it would make _him _trust me more, when the time came, and _his _life was threatened.

Bullshit if you ask me.

I made my way to my seat, all the way in the back… In front of the windows. Wrong move, teacher dearest. This seat made _him _vulnerable. The people after him could easily put a bullet on the back of _his_ head if they pleased. I just prayed that these windows were bullet proof.

My train of thought was interrupted when _he _walked into the room.

_Time to focus. _I told myself. Once he was in my sight, my whole outlook changes. I went to protection mode.

He took his seat next to mine without even making eye contact with me. Just how I like it. I take out the necessary papers, and get to work while he turns around and converses with his teammates from the football team.

This is how it was, every day. He socializes, and I pretend to do my work when in reality, I was actually assessing our surroundings, making sure that nothing was out of place.

I guess it kind of hurt that he wouldn't even acknowledge me after everything we've been through, but not enough to have it bother me. I had to stay focus.

Who cares if he was Edward Cullen?

Quarterback _and _captain to the school football team.

President of the student council.

In the running of our class year's valedictorian.

My ex-best friend.

My ex-boyfriend.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think. This chapter was short because it's just an introduction to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ms. Swan, can you tell me the degree of angle x?" Mr. Mason asked, hovering in front of the board awaiting my answer.

"Twenty-four." I heard Edward whisper, and I opened my mouth to repeat just that. Mr. Mason seemed to accept my answer as he began to scribble down the number on the board.

I turned my head to face Edward, and gave him a small smile, "Thanks." I added. He simply nodded back, without even a trace of that favorite smirk of mine.

Oh how things have changed.

Edward and I were the power couple, all the way through sophomore year. We were juniors now, and it seemed as if I've stepped into an alternate universe.

Believe it or not, we managed to stay a couple for three years. I had my doubts back in junior high, letting my insecurities get to me. I knew Edward was going to join the football team his freshman year, and being the bookworm that I am, I feared that we would lose ourselves in the social monarchy of high school.

Being the dutiful girlfriend that I was, I decided to join the cheerleading squad. The captain seemed to be I was decent looking enough seeing as I was accepted in. It came as a surprise to Charlie when I came home asking for money to pay for my uniform.

Let's just say, Edward was very excited when he heard the news. Football player with a cheerleader girlfriend, what could go wrong?

So many things, my dear.

But honestly, enough about our past, I should have been focusing on the present.

I should have been focusing on how not to get my ex-boyfriend killed. I keep mentioning about protecting him, and you might be asking why the hell am I doing that.

I have a secret to tell you.

If this gets out, I might have to come after you.

My dad, Charlie, is a retired police officer, you see. However, he also spent some time working for the FBI. When my mother left him, and took me with her, he waited for us to come back to him. I was two years old when we abandoned him. When he realized we weren't coming back, he accepted a position in the Bureau, which was apparently long over-due.

Anyways, the Bureau heard that Charlie Swan had a daughter. What better way to start a secret organization within the government to train adolescent children than to recruit within the family itself.

I was twelve when I moved back to Forks to permanently live with my dad. Renee, my mom, had found a new boy toy. She claimed I should spend more time with Charlie, stating that the summers were not enough to form a bond between father and daughter.

Honestly, I think she just didn't want her new boy friend to run off. You see, this new boy toy was much younger than my mom.

Much, much younger.

Having me around would just remind both of them how old my mom really was— so I was being shipped off to the rainy state of Washington.

Back to the secret organization I mentioned earlier— I was recruited when I was fourteen. I had been with Edward for a year now, entering our first year in high school.

In the beginning, I was able to juggle training, cheerleading practice, and spending some quality time with my boyfriend.

Let's not forget about my school work, there was that too.

Then the trainings became more frequent, and I was running out of lies to tell Edward as to why I had to be away on the weekends, or that I couldn't attend some games on Friday nights.

However, safe to say that Edward and I survived our first year of high school without breaking up.

Sophomore year was a different story.

I quit cheerleading.

Edward continued to play, even being placed in the varsity team, which was a rare occurrence for an under class man.

He wasn't too upset with me when he learned I was off the squad.

"Lots of guys on the team don't have girlfriends on the squad," He reassured me.

Finding out I was moving to the other side of the country was a different story. Turns out, the organization, which they dubbed Salem Preparatory Academy for all intents and purposes, had acquired enough investors to open up our own headquarters.

The government feared that if the people found out they were training covert operatives at such a young age, the nation would revolt. This was why SPA was portrayed as a private school for the gifted.

It was only a month into school when Agent Uley, our supervisor, informed us that we would either have to relocate or be kicked out of the program for good.

They reasoned that they didn't have enough resources to be training at two different locations. This program allowed me to be part of something bigger— to help my country.

Let's not forget the fact that it also got rid of my clumsiness.

I wasn't going to let this go for some boy I probably wasn't going to marry anyways. At least, that's what I told myself to feel better about leaving him behind.

Did I forget to mention that I didn't say good bye? Yes, heartless, I know.

He knew I was leaving, he just didn't know when. Let's just say, when my plane landed in Salem, Massachusetts, my voicemail was filled with Edward's frantic voice asking about my whereabouts.

Charlie told me Edward camped out on our porch all night demanding that I come out and explain myself. My dad tried to tell him over and over again that I was gone, but I guess Edward wasn't having it.

It took, Dr. Cullen, Edward's father, to forcefully remove Edward from my dad's front porch.

He kept calling, and I eventually had to change my number. I wasn't allowed to have contact with the outside world in the first place, except for my dad.

I made lots of new friends. For a place filled with spies in training, some of them were actually trust-worthy.

Emmett McCarty being one of them. He became my Edward of the east coast, minus the whole boyfriend and hooking up thing. No, he was simply my best friend, almost like my big brother.

He was my sparring partner, and he didn't leave my side when I was badly beaten by my opponent.

But hey, let me just start off by saying that Paul was much bigger than me before you go thinking that I was weak.

Anyways, the first few months in the academy was good. By the middle of the year, I gained the nickname Triple B— beauty, brains, and brawn. I guess it was convenient seeing as my name started with a B.

My superiors heard how well I was doing during my training sessions. One day, they pulled me out of the shooting range to congratulate me on being ready for field work.

"You will be returning to Forks, Washington to act as a Guardian for Edward and Alice Cullen." My excitement immediately died down.

I requested for Emmett to go with me. They agreed with a little persuasion on my side. There was only one way I would survive this, and that was with Emmett by my side.

I couldn't very well stay with Charlie with the fear of endangering his life, so the academy provided Emmett and I with a living space near the Cullen's home.

Charlie was ecstatic to see me at his front door. He welcomed me with open arms. The first of school, however, had a different outcome.

People whispering all around me as I walked through the halls of my old high school. Others greeted me, and welcomed me back.

You can guess how Edward reacted when I walked into his second period. Yeah…He wasn't as thrilled as the others.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He glared.


End file.
